Trots
by Tellachwen
Summary: Draco Malfidus mag eindelijk zijn grootste droom waarmaken en Voldemort dienen. Hij hoopt zijn vader trots te maken, maar niet alles verloopt zoals gehoopt. One shot


_**Trots **_

AN: Dit verhaal is geschreven voor een wedstrijd op een Nederlandstalig forum.

Malfidus en alle andere personages zijn eigendom van JK Rowling, ik verdien er geen geld mee.

* * *

Draco Malfidus staarde naar de tippen van zijn schoenen. De zenuwen gierden door zijn lichaam en hij had het gevoel dat zijn hart elk moment uit zijn borstkas kon barsten. Zijn oren leken elk geluid uit de omgeving dubbel zo goed op te vangen en elk zuchtje wind leek een storm te worden. 

Draco schrok op toen hij een hand op zijn schouder voelde. Toen hij omkeek zag hij geen gezicht, enkel een zwart masker met daarachter twee ogen, ogen die hij maar al te goed kende. Draco had ze altijd gekend als kille ogen, zonder emotie, maar voor het eerst was er ook iets anders te lezen in de grijze ogen van zijn vader.

"Ik ben trots op je Draco. Ik wist al van bij de geboorte dat je de naam Malfidus waardig zou dragen, en nu is het eindelijk zo ver, je zal eindelijk weten wat het is om de kracht van onze familie te bezitten."

Draco knikte. Hij durfde niet te spreken, hij durfde zijn stem niet te vertrouwen, niet nu. Later zouden mensen angstig worden bij het horen van zijn stem, zouden ze om vergiffenis smeken als hij sprak, maar nu niet.

Hij voelde hoe zijn vaders hand zijn schouder verliet, en hoorde zijn voetstappen in zijn oren galmen toen die weer zijn plaats in de kring innam.

Toen hoorde hij die kille stem die hij zo aanbad.

"Malfidus Junior, kniel voor mij."

Draco deed gewillig wat hem gevraagd werd, dit was tenslotte waar hij altijd van had gedroomd. Hij zag hoe lange bleke vingers zijn arm vastpakten en de linkermouw van zijn lange zwarte gewaad opstroopten. Toen zag hij hoe een andere spinachtige hand een toverstok nam en hoorde hij hoe de woorden "exstro morsmorde" werden gepreveld.

Malfidus voelde een brandende pijn op zijn onderarm. Hij wilde het uitschreeuwen, maar hij wist dat het een teken van zwakheid zou zijn. Dit was tenslotte zijn diepste wens die in vervulling ging, en de pijn was maar een klein offer voor de mogelijkheden en de macht die hij zou krijgen.

Even plotseling als de pijn gekomen was, verdween hij ook weer. Draco keek naar zijn onderarm en zag dat er een zwarte schedel op zijn arm gebrand stond. Uit de mond van de schedel kwam een slang, en de randen van de tatoeage waren nog roodverbrand. Eindelijk had hij gekregen waar hij van had gedroomd. Hij zou zijn nieuwe meester niet teleurstellen, hij zou het Duistere Teken met fierheid dragen.

De jonge Malfidus voelde hoe koude handen zijn kin omhoogtilden, en de geliefde kap over zijn hoofd trokken. Voor het eerst was het toegestaan dat hij in de ogen van de Heer van het Duister keek. Toen zijn ogen contact maakten met die zijn nieuwe meester had hij het gevoel dat die rode kijkers veel verder zagen dan zijn gelaat. Draco had het gevoel alsof zijn gedachten gelezen werden. Toen hoorde hij weer die kille stem.

"Heel goed, je zal een goede dienaar zijn, Draco. Ik zie de vastberadenheid in je om mijn bevelen op te volgen."

Draco voelde hoe hij vervuld werd met trots.

"Dank je, Heer. Mijn trouw voor jou zal niet wankelen."

"Ik hoop dat ik je daar nooit zal aan moeten herinneren," dreigde de kille stem. Draco's nekharen gingen rechtop staan en er liep een rilling over zijn rug, hij wist maar al te goed waar zijn meester toe in staat was.

"Neem nu je plaats in naast je vader. Voor het eerst sta jij in mijn cirkel van Dooddoeners."

Drie dagen later voelde Draco hoe zijn hart met elke slag adrenaline door zijn lichaam pompte. Heel zijn lichaam leek te tintelen en al zijn zintuigen stonden op scherp. Vandaag zou er niets misgaan. Hij zou zijn eerste opdracht voor de Heer van het Duister uitvoeren, en alles zou vlekkeloos verlopen.

Het was de bedoeling dat Draco, samen met Korzel, Kwast, Noot en Dekkers een afleiding zouden veroorzaken. Zij zouden paniek op de Wegisweg veroorzaken, terwijl zijn meester en de rest van de Dooddoeners het Ministerie van Toverkunst zouden aanvallen. Door eerst de bekende winkelstraat aan te vallen, hoopte Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden dat veel schouwers hun post op het ministerie zouden verlaten, zodat hij en zijn overige dienaars veel minder weerstand zouden ondervinden tijdens het uitvoeren van het tweede deel van het plan: Droebel te pakken krijgen. Door hem te schaken, hoopte Jeweetwel de toverwereld in zijn macht te krijgen. Het was de techniek om een oorlog te winnen: als je de leider van je tegenpartij in handen hebt, breekt er paniek uit, en is de vijand volledig gedesoriënteerd. Dan sla je een laatste maal hard toe, en kan je de zoete geur van overwinning opsnuiven.

Draco was er van overtuigd dit deel van het plan niet te laten mislukken. Hij zou de Heer van het Duister laten zien dat hij meer was dan alleen Lucius' zoon. Neen, hij was Draco en hij zou voor het eerst het respect krijgen dat hij verdiende.

Al zolang hij zich kon herinneren was het zijn wens om de familienaam alle eer aan te doen, en om zijn vader trots te maken. Eindelijk was het hem gelukt. Nooit meer zou er in Lucius' ogen teleurstelling te lezen zijn, maar steeds een fierheid op zijn zoon omdat die het nobel streven van zijn familie zou voortzetten. De jonge tovenaar was dan ook vastbesloten om iedereen die het niet waard was om tovenaar genoemd te worden zijn verdiende loon kreeg: de dood.

Hij wist dat bloedzuiverheid heel hoog aangeschreven stond in zijn familie, en hij begreep heel goed waarom. Alleen mensen wiens hele familie tovenaar was, waren het waard om de titel tovenaar te dragen. De anderen waren gepeupel die niet wisten hoe het echt voelde om tovenaar te zijn, ze hadden niet geleerd hoe het echt moest. Ze maakten de term tovenaar ten schande, en daar zouden ze voor boeten.

Draco en zijn metgezellen liepen de nauwe doorgang tussen de Verdonkeremaansteeg en de Wegisweg in. Hij keek zijn metgezellen aan die allemaal naar elkaar knikten. Ze hadden geen woorden meer nodig om elkaar te verstaan, het was al lang beslist dat de aanval hier zou beginnen. Malfidus pakte zijn kap uit zijn mantel en zette die op. In zijn ooghoeken zag hij dat de anderen net hetzelfde deden. Toen nam hij zijn toverstok en gaf hem een kus. Vandaag zou een dag van overwinning zijn, een dag om trots op te zijn. De vijf Dooddoeners keken opnieuw naar elkaar, en ook nu knikten ze.

Showtime, dacht Draco en hij stormde de doorgang uit. Op de hoek van de straat zag hij tegen een laag muurtje twee vuilnisbakken staan en meteen had Draco een idee om paniek te zaaien.

"Wingardium liviosa", prevelde Draco, en de twee vuilnisbakken rezen in de lucht. "Diffindo." De twee vuilnisbakken ontploften met een enorme knal. Het had meteen het effect waarop Draco gehoopt had: mensen begonnen te gillen en liepen in paniek alle kanten op. Ze waren echter niet snel genoeg voor de jonge Dooddoener, en al gauw had hij er drie verlamd. Veel tijd om van zijn eerste kleine triomf te genieten had hij echter niet, want hij moest allerijl een schildspreuk gebruiken om de paralitis die zijn richting uit kwam te stoppen.

"Expelliarmus", schreeuwde Draco, en de toverstok van de kleine oude heks vloog in zijn uitgestrekte hand. Hij brak de stok in twee en riep "paralitis". Het oude vrouwtje viel als een plank achterover en bleef roerloos liggen. Overal rondom zich heen hoorde hij hoe mensen verdwijnselden, om zo aan het gevecht te kunnen ontsnappen.

"Draco!" De jongen hoorde de schreeuw van Dekkers en zag een lichtblauwe flits op zich afkomen. Net op tijd smeet hij zich plat voorover op de grond, de spreuk miste hem op een haar na en sloeg een grote krater in de muur van het kleine ijssalon. Terwijl Draco zich recht zette, verscheen Noot aan zijn zij.

"Draco, we gaan splitsen. Wij gaan naar links. Korzel, Kwast en Dekkers gaan naar het begin van de straat".

Draco zag hoe zijn drie gemaskerde collega's zich al vechtend een weg baanden over de met stenen geplaveide straat. Hij en Noot gingen de andere kant uit. Zij aan zij vochten ze zich een weg naar achteren.

Voordat Draco tot Dooddoener benoemd was, had hij eerst een hele reeks testen moeten ondergaan om te zien of hij wel geschikt was. Nadien had hij een hele opleiding gekregen in duelleren. Niet zoals de verdedigingsclub die ze tijdens zijn twee laatste jaren op Zweinstein hadden, maar een plek waar hij echt had leren vechten. Hij had er tijdens die paar weken veel meer spreuken geleerd dan in die twee jaar verdedigingsclub samen. Daar had hij trouwens toch alleen maar defensieve spreuken geleerd, maar een Dooddoener kon daar natuurlijk niets mee beginnen. Tijdens zijn training had hij pas echt geleerd hoe hij moest duelleren, door de tegenstander onschadelijk te maken.

Tijdens deze lessen had hij vaak met Noot geoefend, en ze waren na zoveel uren samen zweten uitgegroeid tot een perfect team. Zij aan zij vuurden ze verlammingsspreuken, gruizelvloeken, ontwapeningsspreuken en stremspreuken af. De spreuken volgden elkaar zo snel op dat hun toverstokken geen seconde lang naar dezelfde plaats wezen en de twee tovenaars leken omgeven te zijn door een waas van kleuren.

Achter zich hoorde Malfidus zijn metgezel "Imperio!" roepen. Plots stonden ze met zijn drieën met hun rug tegen elkaar en vielen de tovenaars die het tegen hen durfden opnemen met bosjes op de grond. Spreuken die hun doel misten sloegen kraters in de grond en het glas van vele vitrines vloog in het rond. Tussen de plaats waar ooit de deur van Ollivanders toverstokwinkel en zijn raam had geweest, gaapte nu een groot gat waar je gemakkelijk kon doorstappen. De uitbater zelf lag roerloos in de deuropening. Een straaltje bloed liep uit zijn mondhoek naar beneden.

Plotseling hoorde Draco het geluid waar ze al zo lang op hadden gewacht en dat deel uitmaakte van zijn plan: het verschijnselen van wel twintig volleerde schouwers. Ze droegen allemaal hetzelfde donkerblauw en zwarte gewaad. Een tiental schouwers namen het onmiddellijk op tegen de twee Dooddoeners en de derde tovenaar die nog steeds onder de imperiusvloek was. De anderen probeerde zoveel mogelijk mensen in veiligheid te brengen.

Dit was het moment om te verdwijnen. Alle Dooddoeners die meededen aan de aanval op de Wegisweg hadden de opdracht gekregen meteen te verdwijnselen als de schouwers arriveerden. Draco probeerde weg te raken maar het lukte niet. Hij had het gevoel alsof hij gevangen zat in een onzichtbare kooi. Ook Noot leek niet weg te kunnen. De schouwers hadden een anti-verdwijnselspreuk uitgesproken. De twee Dooddoeners zaten als ratten in de val. Al snel bezweek de man die onder de imperiusvloek stond onder een van de vloeken en voelde Draco hoe de paniek opkwam.

Draco zag uit zijn ooghoeken hoe ook Noot bezweek onder de vele vloeken van de tegenstanders. Hij zou het niet lang meer volhouden. Als hij dan toch zou bezwijken onder hun druk, dan zou hij dat met opgeheven hoofd doen, vechtend, als een echte man.

"Paralitis!" schreeuwde hij, en hij zag hoe weer een man in elkaar zakte.

Draco besefte dat hij nu niet veel tijd meer had. Vlug keek hij de cirkel van tegenstanders nog eens rond, en al snel vond hij een nieuw doel: een jonge vrouw van zijn leeftijd met een weelderige haardos en grote snijtanden. Het was modderbloedje Griffel. Ze was hem al sinds zijn eerste dag op Zweinstein een doorn in het oog geweest en zelfs na hun schooltijd bleef ze zijn pad steeds kruisen. Tot vandaag. Deze morgen had ze voor de laatste maal de zon zien opkomen en de lichte bries op haar gelaat mogen voelen. Net zoals hem zou ze vandaag sterven.

Maar Draco zag nooit nooit hoe een oude grijze man met zilvergrijze haren en dito baard de spreuk op hem afvuurde. Draco voelde alleen de pijn toen de paarse straal zijn rug raakte. Hij viel voorover op handen en voeten en proefde de smaak van bloed. Maar hij zou zorgen dat zijn vader trots op hem was. Met elke hartslag voelde hij hoe het leven hem langzaam verliet, maar hij zou sterven met opgeheven hoofd.

Draco verzamelde al zijn kracht, woede en haat voor een allerlaatste maal. "Avada Kedavra!" schreeuwde hij en hij keek rustig toe hoe de persoon in elkaar zakte...

Einde

* * *


End file.
